Brewery
Brewery The somewhat difficult brewing process rewards you with a diversity of Potions, which, through their effects, create a drunkenness that has never existed in Minecraft before. Learn the art of brewing through fermenting, distilling and barrel aging on your Minecraft server. Experience how, from spring water and wheat, through hard work, a cool beer is created. Distill high-proof liquor, which gets that unique taste after some aging in oak barrels. Celebrate the biggest feasts you can imagine and always keep the cheerful atmosphere. Fill the taverns with laughter and loud music, while the drunkards scuffle on the streets. Fermenting Step one consists of Fermenting the fresh Ingredients. # Place Cauldron over a Fire or other heat source # Fill it with water # Add Ingredients with a right click # Wait a few minutes while they ferment # Fill in glass bottles Use a clock on a cauldron, if you want to know the time the ingredients have been fermenting. Distilling Some Recipes don't need distilling. # Put the bottle with ferment into the brewing stand # Put glowstone dust as filter on top into the brewing stand (The Glowstone will not be consumed) Aging A barrel is needed for aging. Standard Minecraft Barrel Starting in 1.14 the Minecraft-Barrel can be used for aging of a few brews. Simply craft and place the barrel und put the brews inside. You can also build bigger barrels. They can be built in two ways: Small barrel Use 8 wooden stairs to build a barrel shape. Place a Sign on the lower right side and write "Barrel" in the upper Line: Message "Barrel created" should appear. Big barrel Use 5 Fences, 16 Wooden stairs, and 18 wood planks to build a barrel shape. Attach a Spigot (Fence) and a Sign that has "Barrel" written on the first Line . . Drinking After Drinking, the player will find themselves not being able to speak properly in chat, unable to walk in a straight like and have minor - extreme nausea depending on how much they drank. Some effects of being plastered are * Nausea * Slurred speech depending on drunkenness * Trouble walking * Vomiting * Minor poison effect immediately after drinking * Over Drinking may cause the player to faint and disconnect * Blurred vision Getting Sober After drinking it takes a while until the alcohol is completely gone. During that time the alcohol level is steadily decreasing. You can also drink milk, or eat bread to further decrease the alcohol level. * When logging off extremely drunk, it may happen that, if the player logs back in after a while, he may find himself at an completely unknown Place in the middle of nowhere * But if he logs back in after some hours or next morning, he will find himself at /home, again * If the Alcohol was not of best quality, the player may face some bad type of hangover (slowness and hunger). Recipes wheatbeer: name: Skunky Wheatbeer/Wheatbeer/Fine Wheatbeer ingredients: - Wheat/3 cookingtime: 8 distillruns: 0 wood: 1 age: 2 color: 'ffb84d' # Orange difficulty: 1 alcohol: 5 lore: +++ &8Refreshing beer: name: Skunky Beer/Beer/Fine Beer ingredients: - Wheat/6 cookingtime: 8 distillruns: 0 wood: 0 age: 3 color: 'ffd333' # Bright Orange difficulty: 1 lore: - +++ &8Crisp taste alcohol: 6 darkbeer: name: Skunky Darkbeer/Darkbeer/Fine Darkbeer ingredients: - Wheat/6 cookingtime: 8 distillruns: 0 wood: 6 age: 8 color: '650013' # Dark Red-Brown difficulty: 2 lore: - +++ &8Roasted taste alcohol: 7 wine: name: Red Wine ingredients: - Sweet_Berries/5 cookingtime: 5 distillruns: 0 wood: 0 age: 20 color: RED difficulty: 4 alcohol: 8 lore: - '+ &8Harsh' - '+ &8Corked' - '++ &8Mellow' - '+++ &8Full-Bodied' mead: name: Awkward Mead/Mead/&6Golden Mead ingredients: - Sugar_Cane/6 cookingtime: 3 distillruns: 0 wood: 2 age: 4 color: ORANGE difficulty: 2 lore: - +++ Has a golden shine alcohol: 9 ap_mead: name: Apple Mead/Sweet Apple Mead/&6Sweet Golden Apple Mead ingredients: - Sugar_Cane/6 - Apple/2 cookingtime: 4 distillruns: 0 wood: 2 age: 4 color: ORANGE difficulty: 4 alcohol: 11 lore: - +Is there any Apple in this? - ++Refreshing taste of Apple - +++Sweetest hint of Apple effects: - WATER_BREATHING/1-2/150 cidre: name: Poor Cidre/Apple Cider/Great Apple Cider ingredients: - Apple/14 cookingtime: 7 distillruns: 0 wood: 0 age: 3 color: 'f86820' # Red-Orange difficulty: 4 alcohol: 7 apple_liquor: name: Sour Apple Liquor/Apple Liquor/Calvados ingredients: - Apple/12 cookingtime: 16 distillruns: 3 wood: 5 age: 6 color: BRIGHT_RED difficulty: 5 alcohol: 14 lore: - +Sour like Acid - +++ Good Apple Liquor whiskey: name: Unsightly Whiskey/Whiskey/Scotch Whiskey ingredients: - Wheat/10 cookingtime: 10 distillruns: 2 distilltime: 50 wood: 4 age: 18 color: ORANGE difficulty: 7 alcohol: 26 lore: '&7Single Malt' rum: name: Bitter Rum/Spicy Rum/&6Golden Rum ingredients: - Sugar_Cane/18 cookingtime: 6 distillruns: 2 distilltime: 30 wood: 2 age: 14 color: DARK_RED difficulty: 6 alcohol: 30 effects: - FIRE_RESISTANCE/1/20-100 - POISON/1-0/30-0 lore: - +&8Too bitter to drink - ++&8Spiced by the barrel - +++&eSpiced Gold vodka: name: Lousy Vodka/Vodka/Russian Vodka ingredients: - Potato/10 cookingtime: 15 distillruns: 3 age: 0 color: WHITE difficulty: 4 alcohol: 20 lore: + &8Almost undrinkable effects: - WEAKNESS/15 - POISON/10 shroom_vodka: name: Mushroom Vodka/Mushroom Vodka/Glowing Mushroom Vodka ingredients: - Potato/10 - Red_Mushroom/3 - Brown_Mushroom/3 cookingtime: 18 distillruns: 5 age: 0 color: 'ff9999' # Pink-Red difficulty: 7 alcohol: 18 lore: +++&aGlows in the dark effects: - WEAKNESS/80 - CONFUSION/27 - NIGHT_VISION/50-80 - BLINDNESS/12-2 - SLOW/10-3 gin: name: Pale Gin/Gin/Old Tom Gin ingredients: - Wheat/9 - blue-flowers/6 # Custom-Item: Blue Orchids or Cornflowers - Apple/1 cookingtime: 6 distillruns: 2 color: '99ddff' # Very light blue difficulty: 6 alcohol: 20 lore: - ++ With the - ++ taste of juniper - +++ Perfectly finished off - +++ with juniper tequila: name: Mezcal/Tequila/Tequila anejo ingredients: - cactus/8 cookingtime: 15 distillruns: 2 color: 'f5f07e' # Green-Orange difficulty: 5 wood: 1 age: 12 alcohol: 20 lore: Desert spirit absinthe: name: Poor Absinthe/Absinthe/Strong Absinthe ingredients: - Grass/15 cookingtime: 3 distillruns: 6 distilltime: 80 color: GREEN difficulty: 8 alcohol: 42 effects: - POISON/15-25 lore: '+++&8High proof liquor' gr_absinthe: name: Poor Absinthe/Green Absinthe/Bright Green Absinthe ingredients: - Grass/17 - Poisonous_Potato/2 cookingtime: 5 distillruns: 6 distilltime: 85 color: LIME difficulty: 9 alcohol: 46 effects: - POISON/25-40 - HARM/2 - NIGHT_VISION/40-60 lore: '&aLooks poisonous' potato_soup: name: Potato soup ingredients: - Potato/5 - Grass/3 cookingtime: 3 color: ORANGE difficulty: 1 effects: - HEAL/0-1 coffee: name: Stale Coffee/Coffee/Strong Coffee ingredients: - Cocoa_Beans/12 - Milk_Bucket/2 cookingtime: 2 color: BLACK difficulty: 3 lore: + &8Probably a week old effects: - REGENERATION/1/2-5 - SPEED/1/30-140 eggnog: name: Egg Liquor/Eggnog/Advocaat ingredients: - Egg/5 - Sugar/2 - Milk_Bucket/1 cookingtime: 2 color: 'ffe680' difficulty: 4 alcohol: 10 wood: 0 age: 3 lore: Made with raw egg Sources * https://dev.bukkit.org/projects/brewery * https://github.com/DieReicheErethons/Brewery/wiki/Usage Category:Info Category:Tutorials